That's High School For You!
by cutiepiegirlie
Summary: Maka's family was torn apart! Maka's mother left. Maka's father stayed, unwanted though. Nothing is going right. And now she has to go to another school! What else? Oh yeah, crazy teachers, loud students, & cool albinos? Wow! Good luck Maka! SoMa! AU!
1. New School, New Beginnings

**I know this chapter isn't the best, but I promise the rest are getting better with every update. And please keep in mind that this is my first story to write and publish. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or the song, I Miss You. They both belong to their respectful owners.**

New School, New Beginnings

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la_

'Ow! My head hurts, and my face feels kinda sticky.'

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

'Have I been crying? That would explain the terrible feeling in my heart and head. Why? I can't remember much right now. Ouch! It hurts to think!'

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong _

'Huh? Why did I pick that song as my alarm? Who was so strong? I really need to turn my alarm off, I'm getting a headache again.' Maka peeped from under the covers and was instantly blinded by sunlight through her yellow curtains. 'Does that sun have a face? And is it laughing at me? Weird.' When Maka's eyes adjusted she saw her alarm clock on the bedside table. The pigtailed teenager slowly reached for it, not wanting to fall out of bed. But two lines in the song cut off her assault on the alarm clock.

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay holding me_

Maka's heart clenches in her chest and she can feel her sleep deprived eyes well with tears. 'Oh. I remember now... we moved... to Death City... without mom. I remember now why I picked this song. It's _all _Papa's fault!' Kami Albarn did not die like in the song. But it felt like it... to Maka. Maka's mom had long since knew about Spirit Albarn's cheating ways, but never did the lying, cheating father think she would leave. Maka knew about her father's cheating ways as well and she didn't understand why? 'Why did men cheat on the women they said they love? Why did Papa cheat on Mama with women at bars and clubs when he had his wife at home?' Maka just didn't understand it! Maka was so busy thinking that she didn't even notice her alarm clock was still on.

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

"Yeah, I really do miss you mom. I hope you come back to get me soon." Maka stated quietly. She really did her mom, but she knew the last sentence was a dream that would never come true. Not after what she told her a week ago.

_Flashback_

_"Maka, I can't stay here anymore. I'm sorry please don't hate me." said a green-eyed Kami Albarn. Although those same green eyes were glazed over in something... what was it... Maka pondered over it until it came to her... great sadness and hurt._

_"Wh-What do you mean mama?" asked a confused, tired Maka._

_"I mean I'm going away for a while. Mama and Papa aren't getting along right now. So, I'm leaving right now and headed for Canada. Good news though, I can finally travel the world like I've always dreamed.I won't be staying in Canada for long, so please stay with your father and be a good girl, okay?"_

_"Wait mom, you can't leave! What about me?" Maka almost screamed at her mother because of the shock of the moment. This was all so sudden. Well, not really, but who knew it would happen this soon!_

_"You and your father are moving to Death City to start a new life. I know you'll be happy." Kami said with a sad smile. "I love you Maka." And with that she gave her daughter a quick hug, picked up her suitcases and left the room. Maka was so lost. She heard the click of the front door closing and the start of a car. Instantly jumping out of her daze, she ran to the window and watched as her mother put her suitcases in the back seat of a rental car and hop in the front seat. Maka saw a single tear drop from her mother's face, and she was gone... away to Canada... away from Maka's father... and away from Maka._

_Maka could barely get out muffled words so low you would have to be near to hear it._

_"I love you too, mama."_

_End of Flashback_

Maka had cried for forty-eight hours-straight after that. She was so upset. But she couldn't think about that now. Summer break was over and she was going to start at a new school today: Shibusen Academy. She had to be ready! Maka turned to her alarm clock and ceased the music's playing. 'Alright, first things first, pick out a new outfit for my first day as a Sophomore in high school. And I'm definitely going to make a goo-' Maka was stopped from her thoughts by knocking on her room door and a call from a certain red-head.

"Maka are you up. It's seven forty-five and school starts at eight thirty. Besides I made you breakfast." said a delighted Spirit Albarn.

Maka quickly recovered and made her way to her closet. She decided on a blue miniskirt, tight, white button up shirt, knee-high white boots. 'Simple, yet cute.' thought Maka. 'Oh! I almost forgot.' Maka picked up two blue pigtail holders and put her hair up in signature pigtails. 'Now it perfect!' Maka walked outside her room and quickly groaned at the sight that greeted her at seven fifty-five in the morning.

Her father had made breakfast for her and him, of course. But they weren't the only ones eating, Spirit Albarn had some cheap hooker sitting on the kitchen counter staring at him with lust in her eyes. If only she knew she would be thrown away like yesterday's Papa's-Little-Slut-Of-The-Day.

Suddenly Maka didn't feel too hungry didn't even notice her yet, so she took the opportunity to escape to the bathroom and brush her teeth. Once she came out, her man whore of a father finally looked her way.

"MAAAAKAAAAA! My precious little angel, you look so cute in your school-girl-outfit." Maka heart skipped a beat when she heard 'angel' come from his mouth. The song on her alarm clock came back to her full force. Rage filled her and the next words passed through her lips were only of rage. That one line filled her with so much rage.

_You used to call me your angel_

"What do _you_ know about an angel. Nothing!" Maka paused and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. It worked - halfway. "Nevermind, just leave me alone. I'm going to school." She quickly walked to the door and opened it, but then turned around and stated, "Don't forget to take the trash out before you leave." one quick look at the barely dressed woman and she was gone.

'Damn it, I'm already pissed on my first day of a new school. Stupid Papa!' Maka thought while angrily taking each step toward Shibusen Academy.


	2. Late For School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater in any way, shape, or form.**

Late For School

"Woah..." said a very atonished Maka. "This place is huge... I can't believe it's actually a school. Although..." Maka took a long look at the tall building she would call her school for the next two years.

It was really tall, even for a school and kind a... what's the word she was looking for... oh yeah, _creepy. _I mean there were three huge skulls in the front and the biggest skull had spikes coming out of it's _eyes. _Not to mention, a few enormous candles attached to sides of Shibusen Academy. The academy kind of resembled a black, red, and white castle. A very, very, _very _long flight of stairs led to the academy.

Suddenly. Maka was taken out of her gaze of Shibusen by a rumbly laugh. She quickly looked up to see that damned sun again, laughing at her. But strangest of all were the three black floating balls that looked like mist at the top of said school.

'I wonder what those are? They look pretty evil. I bet the princip-' Maka was interupted from her thoughts by a school bell.

"I'm late for school!" shrieked a green-eyed sixteen year old.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, we are doing a dissection today on the doria's tree kangaroo." a sadistic grin grew on the face of a grey-haired science professor with circular glasses that shaded his glazed over gray eyes. And a... screw sticking from his... head.<p>

"Umm... Professor Stein..." a busty, black-haired Japanese girl raised her hand and continued to speak once she got a nod from her teacher to continue "isn't that illegal." she hesitantly added.

"I don't know but, probably." Stein took a quick look at his board and showed a devious smile that weirded most of the students who weren't used to it out. "It looks as if we have a new student today. Maka Albarn."

No one stood or said anything. Nothing but awkward silence. And some coughs.

"Maka Albarn." Stein firmly announced. But nothing happened. "What a pity, seems she is late on her first day." his eyes dulled back into losing a new test subject. "Well, let's get along to the dissection." and that dangerous glint in his eye returned.

_Bang!_

The door to the classroom flew open and in the entrance stood a breathless blond girl.

"Oh you must be the new student. Ms. Albarn, right?"

"Right." Maka walked swiftly but cautiously to her unusual looking professor. "I'm sorry I was late Professor..."

"Stein" he stated nonchalantly.

"Professor Stein I am late because I kind a got lost." Maka replied. It was true, Shibusen was huge and had so many hallways and classrooms. It was a suprise to Maka she was able to even find her homeroom.

"Okay then, take your seat so we may start with the lesson." sweeping his gaze from Maka towards the rest of the class gave her a better view of his strange appearance. A stitched up lab coat and shoes to match. A screw in his head. Gray hair and gray emotionless eyes - which were covered by circular glasses. Stein was sitting backwards on a rolling chair, now facing the class waiting for her to take her seat.

Then, was when Maka took the chance to glance over a few of her classmates. Some characters got her attention right off the back. A black-haired boy with three white stripes on only the right side of his hair. He was also dressed in a nice black suit and had gold eyes, which were now on her along with the rest of the class.

Sitting beside him, were what seemed to be sisters on both sides of him. One - Maka presumed was older - had long light brown hair. This girl had dark blue eyes that went well with her hair color. She wore a red halter top and blue jeans and cowboy boots and hat. Her little sister wore the same outfit, but instead of jeans, she wore shorts. Her eyes and hair were different as well. Light blue eyes and blonde hair adorned her baby-like face.

The next pair, that caught her attention looked like complete opposites. A boy had blue hair that was shaped like a star and was very mucular for his age sat beside a busty black-haired girl who's hair was in a long ponytail. Both of them had stars on them. The boy had a star tatoo and the girl had a star plastered on her outfit.

But, the last person that caught her eye, _really _caught her eye. He had unruly white hair that was somehow well-groomed. He wore black shoes, tan pants, an orange shirt, and a black leather jacket. He looked sort of like an albino with his tan skin. Sadly, she could not see his eyes because he was the only one in the room who was not looking her way at all. Instead, he was gazing out the window.

She decided it be best if she sat beside someone who would annoy her, to avoid talking. She was never good at that anyway.

Silently, she walked over to her new white-haired classroom neighbor. Once she sat down Professor got back to starting the dissection and the rest of her class went back to whatever they were doing.

Then - but ever so slowly - he turned from the window. She didn't mean to stare but he caught her anyway, so she continued when her eyes widen.

His eyes, they were crimson red. A very beautiful crimson at that. Emerald green met crimson red, and they locked for about a minute before he looked away. Maka was slightly disapponted. She wanted to stare into those eyes forever. Then a call of her name took her from her thoughts.

"Maka?" Professor Stein called.

"Yes, Professor." she replied.

"Would you like a tour of the school during free period after the bell rings?"

"Um, sure."

"Then it settled, Soul will you take Maka on the tour of the school?"

"Okay" came a smooth voice from beside Maka. She quickly turned to see her red-eyed neighbor looking up at the front of the classroom.

So that was his name, Soul. Hmm. She liked it.


	3. Worth The Wait

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater AT ALL! It belongs to Atsushi Okubo!**

Worth the Wait

'What is up with the time in this school?' It had felt as if the clock in classroom Crescent Moon was moving extra slow. Maka had already finished her classwork and written down all the notes on the board. She had hoped it would make time go faster. That hadn't worked out too well.

And now, here she was, sneaking side glances at the albino next to her.

Was he asleep?

He looked so peaceful when he slept. Maka's quick glances turned into long stares with breaks, then into full-blown just gawking at his sleeping form. It was certainly a suprise when the bell rung loudly overhead. The new girl nearly fell out of her seat. Her movements stirred the young boy next to her and he silently opened his eyes. Since he was facing her when he dozed off, he awoke to a petite, blond-haired girl in front of him.

* * *

><p>It was quite amusing to see this girl quickly reaching for her school items, what with papers flying about and pencils being scattered across the floor. Head still on desk, Soul nudged her backpack towards her with his foot. She didn't even notice. Soul quietly sighed to himself and without making a sound, he got up from his desk and made his way to the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka had just finished placing all her notes and mechanical pencils in her backpack when she noticed her white haired tour guide wasn't in his seat anymore.<p>

When had he even woken up?

'I must have woken him up during my little episode after the bell rang. No wonder he left.' To hear herself say this stung a little bit. The thing is, Maka had no clue why. She had just met the guy and his opinion of her already mattered _this much _to her? She was Maka Albarn, the teenager that had been through hell and back with her parent's divorce. And she'd be damned if she let this albino get to her like this.

Looking around for her tour guide, she spotted him at the door with a crwod of people surrounding him. Most of them girls, but a few guys as well. While he was paying no attention what so ever to the girls giggling for no apparent reason at all, he was chatting away with the other five that had caught her attention earlier.

From her distance she could hear bits and pieces of the words they were saying.

First one to speak was the blue-haired boy who was kinda short for his age. "What do you mean Soul... basketball today. I thought we... brothers... mother. Is... new girl?"

"Sorry Black*star,... Stein... stupid tour of the school." Soul cooly explained. It made some since to Maka, but she was still unsure about that whole brother-mother thing?

By Soul's simple explaination, blue-haired dude - who's name must be Black*star - seemed outraged, looked as if he'd been insulted. "Seriously Soul... flat-chested... why Soul?" Maka didn't hear much of their conversation, but by the way Black*star was nearly screaming, she didn't want to know.

Black*star, please calm down. Dr. Stein... could... or worse? spoke the black-haired Japanese girl. She comfortingly placed her hand on Black*star's shoulder while pointing in the direction of the mad professor sitting at his desk.

"Oh right, forgot... him. Thanks, Tsubaki." Black*star's attitude seemed to have calmed since he was reminded of the presence of gentle Tsubaki or insane Stein. Maka couldn't tell.

Next to speak up was the gold-eyed boy.

"Um, okay then. Well... later Soul. If you don't mind...ask... when you get back? I would like... know more... symmetrical beauty." with that he smiled and turned to the two sisters standing beside him "Alright Liz and Patty... to go?"

The taller of the sisters answered first.

"Sure Kid, ready... you are... Patty?" with that gold and dark blue eyes looked over to the younger sister.

Patty gave them a serious look before burst out laughing and with a quick "Ok!" she was off the fllor and at the door.

'Moodswings, much' Maka thought to herself. What kind of friends did Soul hang out with? The only people Maka found who acted _and _looked normal was: Tsubaki and Liz. That wasn't much.

The twins walked out first and turned back around to wait for Kid, but he told them to go ahead without him and that he'd catch up later. Liz simply shrugged while Patty kept on giggling uncontrollably at her side. Sighing, she walked her sister out of the classroom and down the hall.

Once Kid was sure they had left, he turned to Soul and whispered something Maka couldn't catch. Then turned and walked out the door. Soul looked shocked, but got over it quickly and turned to Black*star and Tsubaki.

Black*star was shouting and Tsubaki was trying to quiet down his loud rambling. Maka heard it loud and clear.

"I, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, AM HERE TO BRIGHTEN UP YOUR DAY WITH MY GODLY FACE THAT SHINES BRIGHTER THAN THE SUN ITSELF!" Black*star was standing on a chair he had pulled in front of the class and telling the unforetunate rest of class Cresent Moon of his godliness. "AND ALL OF YOU MAY BOW DOWN AT THE FEET OF A GOD! YOU HAVE A CHOICE, BUT WILL BE BEAT DOWN IF YOU REFUSE TO SHOW RESPECT TO I, THE GREAT-" a scapel was mere millimeters away from Black*star's hand that was pointed towards the ceiling.

"Black*star..." came a creepy voice from the back of the room. "What have I told you about yelling..." A body sitting in a little rolly chair came out of the shadows from the back of the room. Everyone was very weirded out now. But, no one wanted the face that came from the shadows to come. "About yelling in my classroom." peering from the darkness with perfectly round glasses - which at the moment were glazed over in insanity - looked at the single blue-haired ego-maniac. There was a cigarette hanging loosely from cold lips that were turned to that haunting sadistic grin. To top it all off, was a huge, black screw going through a head of silver hair.

_Professor Franken Stein._

That grin grew even more on his face from the look in his students' eyes.

Terror.

"Black*star, you have detention." Black*star gave a sigh of relief like he was holding his breath for a while now. But, unforetunately for him, Stein wasn't finished. "With me."

Black*star suddenly looked petrified and as pale as a ghost.

He fainted.

"Oh, Black*star." Tsubaki was at his side in a heartbeat and checking his pulse. He was alive. Barely.

Stein rolled up beside the two best friends and said "Take him to the infirmary." as if nothing had happened. Tsubaki did as told and dragged him to his feet so she could balance his weight on her shoulders. Together they left the room without a word.

And everthing was quiet again. Until...

"If anyone would like to either join Black*star in the infirmary or me in detention, then leave my classroom." informed the good professor.

At first everyone just stared. Not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Or I can always disect you?"

And with that, the room was empty in seconds.

* * *

><p>Outside classroom Crescent Moon, Maka was confused on how to get out of this maze they called a school. All because of Black*star, she had lost her chance to get a tour during free period.<p>

'Class wasn't worth the wait.' Maka thought depressingly.

She was took from her thoughts by a call of her name.

Maka turned to meet crimson eyes again.

Soul.

He had waited for her and that was really nice of him. Though Maka was suprised that her heart fluttered when she thought of him waiting for her. He just did it because he probably didn't want to get in any trouble. Oh well, she was happy!

"Maka. I'm sorry about Black*star. That's just how he is, and always has been. But, you ready to go on the tour now?" he said with a smirk. Maka got a good look at his teeth and was taken back to see them pointed like sharks, but didn't say anything about them.

She smiled. "Sure sounds like fun. As long as we don't stop by the infirmary."

Soul chuckled. And it was really low vibrating sound at that. It sounded like music to her eyes.

And as Soul and Maka walked down the hall talking about school and each other's interests, Maka thought that maybe all that happened today _had _been worth the wait. And when she said all, she meant _all of it._ Even her father's flirtacious ways.


	4. My Wacky Tacky Principal

**DISCLAIMER: I have owned Soul Eater since birth and will not give it up. Just kidding. I don't own Soul Eater. Boo! T.T**

My Wacky Tacky Principal

The tour was... long. Since not many students were in the halls at the time, our shoes tapping the floor was the only sound in the drawn out hallways. At frist, Soul had explained about how old the school was and where most classes were. After about fifteen minutes into free period we decided on going to the principal's office. For some strange reason, it's called the 'Death Room'. Soul didn't really go into detail on why, but he did point out rather clearly what Principal Death's personality was like.

"So remember Maka, he is a happy-go-lucky man who for odd reasons unknown appears to be into cosplay." Soul stated in a surprising bored tone.

"You make him sound like a flaky middle-aged-man who still reads manga."

"Well, I don't know about that but imagine carefree Stein, but instead of having his 'insane' moments, has intimidating ones instead. Don't worry though, he doesn't show that side of himself with new students." with that he turned back around and opened the door.

I was _not _prepared for what awaited me behind the door.

Before we could even get to wherever the principal was, there was this long corridor. The ceiling and walls were made from guillotine. Once you got over thr surprise of _guillotines_, you found yorself facing another shock. Inside of the Death Room stood a cartoon-like figure in a tall black cloak. Although the coat was kind a jagged around the edges, it still looked somehow neat. Instead of a face like _normal _people - there was a skull mask with three holes for eyes and a nose - in it's place. Principal Death's hands were _huge _and _blocky_. If that wasn't bizarre enough, the Death Room seemed endless. Sure there were windows, but there was also clouds _moving_ through the 'sky'. Where a tiled floor or carpet would be found was miles of sand and cross-shaped tombstones sticking from the ground. In the middle of it all was a white, circular platform. On that platform, stood Principal Death, a mirror, and unfortunately Vice Principal Albarn.

"Heya! Hey! How's it going Soul-kun and-? ... Who is this?" Principal Death gleefully asked. His voice was very... high.

"Oh, hey Principal Death. This is the newest student in our class, Maka...? he didn't even know her last name. Turning to Maka he ask, "Wait, what's your last name Maka?"

Maka wasn't really paying attention, she was too busy glaring at the red-headed man staring at her.

"Maka?"

"Hmm? What did you say Soul?" breaking her glare with the vice principal, her attention was back on her white-haired friend.

"I asked for your last name?" he repeated.

"Oh..." this was something Maka did not want to say right now, but it can't be helped. "Albarn, Maka Albarn.?" it was barely above of whisper, but did not go unheard by Soul.

He nodded and continued, "Yeah, this is the new student in Classroom Crescent Moon, Maka Albarn, I've been giving-" his introduction of her was cut off by the vice principal's squeal of joy.

"MAKA! I was wondering when you were going to come and visit Papa today. What took you so long? Did this little octopus head force you to stay with him? MAKA! You know Papa loves you very much! Yay!" with that he jumped from eight feet away and latched himself onto the poor blond-haired girl.

WIth a sigh, Maka tried to squirm her way out of his tight embrace. "Papa, get off me." her tone was uncaring and had a bit of dislike in it, but you could clearly see didn't like his father affection too much. Maka struggled a lot, however it was all to no avail. He was adequate in size for his age, so therefore stronger than the sixteen year-old. The middle-aged man kept on rambling about how much of a perfect angel his daughter was.

Maka sighed again. 'Guess I have no choice now.'

With that she was able to wiggle one of her hands out from his hug and reached into her skirt pocket. She pulled out a fairly large big - which just had to be a dictionary because of it's size - and slammed it on Vice Principal Albarn's head.

"Maka Chop!"

He quickly let go of his daughter and retreated back to the principal's side. "Why Maka, why? What has Papa done now?" he continues to wine until Principal Death sent him a warning stare. That shut him up.

"Oh. So you're the little precious angel Spirit-kun is always talking about?" Maka had forgotten all about her principal. But he regained her attention again.

"Y-yes, and I'm sorry you had to see that Principal Death. He can get pretty annoying sometimes." she was slightly embarassed that he just witnessed her clobber her father.

"Nevermind that Maka-chan, I know just how... _difficult _your father can be. It's nice to finally meet you in person though." he looked over Maka and added, "Now that I've seen you and may I say you look just like your mother. The pictures Spirit-kun keeps here are all from when you were probably eight or nine."

"Wait! Back up a minute! Maka, Vice Principal Albarn is your father?' Soul said. She had completely dismissed the fact he had taken her here and was standing beside her the whole time.

"Yes, yes. Oh course. Didn't you know that from her last name Soul-kun?"

"...No." Soul huffed and a little pout like a small child who didn't receive what they wanted from Toys-R-Us. "It completely slipped my mind. Besides, they don't really look alike." Soul shot backtrying to regain some lost dignity and cool points.

It was true, Maka and Spirit looked _nothing _alike. Let's see physical traits:

Blond Hair - Red Hair

Green Eyes - Blue Eyes

Girl - Boy

Not to mention emotional traits. No need for a list on that one, it would go on for a while.

"That maybe true, but Maka-chan looks just like her mother." Principal Death was determined to stay in the conversation, so he just kept going, "So how is Kami-chan, Maka-chan?"

Spirit was seen trying to hold back tears beside the principal, but failing miserably. A vein popped on the principal's head before he took action.

"Reaper Chop!"

And her father was silent with a fountain of blood coming from his head.

Principal Death continued to yell at the unconscious man that he didn't even notice the two teens slowly back out of the room.

"That was weird." Soul tried to strike up a dicussion. It worked.

"Yeah, sorry about Papa he's really annoying, yet you just get used to it."

Soul turned to the clock. _10:25. _Only a bit more than half an hour left of free period and back to class. They had already visited every room that Maka would need to know. Might as well spend the rest of free period like he normally would.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Yes."

"Wanna head over to the basketball court down the street from here?"

"Umm, sure. Why?" she was a kind of confused.

"You remember when we were in class today?"

"Yeah..."

"And the weird blue-haired boy?"

"Yep..." she was getting slightly irritated.

"Do you remember when we went to the infirmary, that Nurse Nygus said they had already left?"

"Yes, Soul." and impatient.

"Let's go play backetball with them?" Soul finally concluded.

"Finally." Maka mumbled.

"What was that Maka?" he heard her, but wanted to see the flush he knew she would have.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Nevermind." and with that she quickly ran off to where she thought the exit was.

"Maka!" Soul yelled after her, "Where are you going?"

"To play basketball! Where do you think?" she yelled back.

Soul shook his head. "It's this way Maka."

She stopped dead in her tracks and quickly turned around. "Oh..."

He sighed, but it wasn't a exhausted sigh, more of a happy one. "Come let's go. We only have half an hour of free period left." He walked of the other way then.

"H-hey! Wait up, Soul!" she skipped up next to him. Maka wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a smile grace his lips before he turned away. A real smile. Not smirk, grin, or fake smile he gave those girls who surrounded him in the halls during the beginning of the tour. But a real genuine smile.


	5. My New Friends

**This is cutiepiegirlie here, but you can just call me MB if you want. I was inspired for this chapter by a special YouTube video that I absolutely love! It's:**

** . r a i n b o w } soul & maka**

**by MentalProdigy**

**I love this video and I think you should watch it. Okay, sorry I haven't written in a while. One sentence:**

**School is hard! T.T**

**I barely have time for anything but starting next chapter for everyone that reviews or has reviewed will be mentioned in my chapters because I'm that thankful of you all and I'm sorry I haven't shown it. There will also be a 'Yo Mama Joke' at the end of every chapter starting on #5. (this one) I also found this really funny website with AMAZING comebacks for your stories. *See if you can find it and you get a cookie!* Alright, I'll stop being boring, so you can get onto the chapter. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**Disclaimer:**** I brought Soul Eater from a stranger on the street who was selling unicorns. But when I got home, my rabid hamster THREW IT OUT THE WINDOW! Darn hamster. Lol! No, I don't own Soul Eater and never will. I also don't own "Walking on Sunshine" by Aly & Aj.**

My New Friends

"Where the hell have you been?" Blackstar said in a very feminine, frail voice.

"Shut up Blackstar. I'm here ain't I?" lazily repled Soul. He and Maka and just arrived at the basketball court and were already dealing with Blackstar's mouth.

"How dare you say that to a God! Bow down and apologize to The Almighty Blackstar." he shouted; his voice barely cracking.

"Blackstar..." Tsubaki tried to calm her childhood friend down.

"Forget about it Tsubaki, idiots will be idiots." Liz sighed.

"IDIOTS! IDIOTS! GO BOOM!" laughed Patty. Kid just shook his head at what he had to deal with everyday.

"Anyway..." Soul began, trying to get everyone's attention again. Once he got it he continued, "This is Maka. You remember from class." Blank looks. "The girl I had to give a tour to." Confused stares. "...The reason why I'm late."

"OH! Why didn't you say so Soul?" Blackstar cackled.

"Uh, yeah. So she is going to watch us play basketball and maybe get in the game afterwards." he concluded.

"Why don't you just play with us the first time?" Kid spoke up.

"I don't really know how to play, so I think I'll sit out first game." Maka called back over Blackstar's loud, obnoxious laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! How do you not know how to play basketball. You really are a nerd. HAhAHAHA!" that moron Blackstar snickered.

"You know what Blackstar, why don't you just open your mind and shut your mouth, both are empty anyway." Maka retorted.

"Wha-"

"Hahaha" Soul interrupted Blackstar's fuming of the ears, "Good one Maka."

His chuckle was so deep and it felt like you were floating in the clouds. Well, that's what Maka thought of it.

"Why you little-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Maka made Blackstar mad. HAHA!" guffawed Patty.

"Can we just start the game?" Kid was strangely... quiet and... in a hurry.

"Sure." Soul said coolly.

"SOUL! Did you hear what that tiny-titted girl said to-"

**(A/N: Guess what's next?)**

"Maka Chop!"

**(A/N: You got it!)**

"..."

"...I knew that would happen."

"B-Bl-Blackstar!" Tsubaki was at his side in a few short seconds, checking his pulse. "I can't say you didn't deserve it, but _please _stop being a simpleton sometimes." She gave him a fond smile and dragged him to the bench beside the court.

"Ahem... The game." Kid again.

"Oh right... Maka looks like you have to play till Blackstar is conscious." Soul said bored.

"Why me?" She gave him a cute pout and he just wanted to pull her into his arms and hug her. Wait-! Uncool thought. He couldn't help the warm smile that replaced his usually crooked grin.

"Sorry Maka, but you are the one who knocked him unconscious. Remember?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Okay, I'll play." The blond girl settled.

"Besides, just because you're a nerd _and _a Tiny-Tits doesn't mean you can;t play basketball." He teased.

Maka puffed her cheeks out in defiance. "Y-You PERVERT! Maka-"

A hand had grapped her wrist before she could strike Soul with her copy of _The Outsiders. _

It was Kid.

"Maka, please hit Soul as hard as you can." he stated.

"What?" Talk about weird question.

"There are 5 of us here, available to play basketball. That number is uneven, please make it 4, so we can have a perfectly symmetrical game."

"Seriously Kid! You wait until now to have a symmetry meltdown." Liz hollered to her unbelievable long-time friend.

"Kiddo's crazy! Kiddo's an assymmetrical freak of nature!" Patty added.

Tears formed in the principal's son's eyes as he thought of his hair. Then it went all downhill from there...

"You're right! I'm a freak! I am assymmetrical garbage and I need to be thrown away with the rest of society's filth. My symmetry is horrible because of my hair! I even tried to dye it, but IT DOESN'T WORK! The 3 Lines of Sanzu just won't disappear! Damn this! Damn my life! Damn the unsymmetrical trash that is known as Death the Kid! AAAAAHHHHH!"

And he threw up blood and fainted.

"...Wow..."

"He'll be alright. He always does this when he thinks of his own symmetry." Liz explained.

"Kiddo's weird, but is going to be okay dokay!" Patty giggled. Does she ever stop laughing.

"Way to go Tiny-Tits. Because of you that's another body we have to drag back to school before free period is over."

"SOUL!"

"Shit..."

"Maka Chop!"

"..."

"Thanks a lot Maka. That's three bodies we have to bring back to school now." Liz groaned.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. Hehe." Maka awkwardly laughed.

"It's okay Maka-chan. Although, I might need some help in getting Blackstar back to school." Tsubaki chimed in from over on the bench; still fanning Blackstar.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, I'll help you transport the big nincompoop from one place to the other." Patty happily skipped over and started to pick up his feet while Tsubaki had the head.

"I guess that means, I carry Kid and you carry Soul. K, Maka?" Liz cleared up.

"Ok!"

Before Maka could pick up Soul, her shirt pocket started vibrating.

It was an alarm she set for herself to remind her 10 minutes before free period ended. It would play her favorite song. And it wouldn't stop until she programmed it otherwise... But today, she wanted to listen to it. It was her favorite song after all.

_**I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure **_

_**And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on my door**_

_**Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down**_

_**'Cause I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming around**_

I don't remember why I picked this song, but it was sometime during the tour when Soul and I were just checking out the classrooms. I also don't get why it's a romantic song...

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)**_

_**And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now**_

_**And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now**_

_**All right now yeah! (HEY!)**_

Unknown to Maka, Soul's eyes were fluttering open ever so slightly and he could hear normally again. He was conscious.

_**I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true**_

_**And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you (just waiting for you)**_

_**Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no**_

_**Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay**_

By now, Maka had started to sing and Soul was just watching silently. Not making a sound.

_**Walking on sunshine**_

_**Walking on sunshine**_

Her voice was like an angel's. Soft and sweet.

_**I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real**_

_**I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real**_

They both thought of the short amount of time they've had together and secretly hoped to have more the _very_ _near _future.

_**I'm on sunshine baby yeah**_

_**I'm on sunshine baby yeah**_

Soul accidentally made a movement on Maka's arm and she turned to him. Only to meet red eyes staring at her. She blushed a little and after a short while turned back to him to finish her song. With a wide smile.

_**I'm walking on sunshine whoa**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine whoa**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine whoa**_

_**And don't it feel good hey alright now**_

_**And don't it feel good hey alright now**_

_**And don't it feel good hey alright now**_

_**And don't it feel good hey alright now**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine**_

_**I'm walking on sunshine**_

She finished and looked back at Soul who was lost in her beautiful emerald orbs. He looked at her for another minute before slowly... but very carefully... leaning in.

Maka panicked at first, but she too gradually leaned in.

They were so close. They could feel each other's breathe on their own lips.

"Hey! Come on guys, next class starts in 2 minutes." Liz yelled from Shibusen High's front doors.

They looked up.

When did they get to the school?

Wait! Did Liz just say **TWO **minutes until next period.

"AH! I have to get to class! I can't be late!" She sprinted down the hall to her locker leaving Soul to make it to class on his own.

But...

Maka peeped her head back over the corner she just turned and whispered loud enough for only Soul to hear:

"Don't worry Soul, I didn't forget and I won't tell anyone. This will be our little secret." With that Maka gave a wink and was her merry way to her next class.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: What do you think?**

**I really wanna know so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'll be forever thankful!**

**I will firstly give thanks to for stephumz being the first to ever review my story and still is Thanks stephumz, you are very awesome for that!**

**I will secondly give thanks to Progota. I admit I got the adding music to a FanFiction from you. So thanks for that. :)**

**Yo Mama Joke: Yo mama so ugly when yo daddy go to work, he takes her with so he doesn't have to kiss her goodbye.**

**...Sorry it's late and my brain is dead. :)**


	6. Why Me?

**Ok! I'm back!**

**So, this story came to me today... That's all I got. I was basically very busy these last 2 weeks. **

**Ok time for business! This chapter has POV! And Review Answers! **

stephumz** - Ok I want to thank you for being my first reviewer and inspiring me to continue, so you're like my hero! :)**

KawaiiKotomiChan** - Thanks for loving my story, I do appreciate it. And I also hope you enjoyed how it's going, but if you have any suggestions, just tell me. I can probably add them.**

bluenian98** - Glad you find it good. (I think) Anyway, sorry it hasn't been frequent updates, but I strive to make my chapters over 1400 words. We all know about... (sigh)... school. T.T**

LoveMeLikeCrazy** - OMG! Thanks! I know I just love cute or fluffy stories. They're awesome. Happy you like it! **

Progota** - Love your stories! They make my day! I seriously hope I don't disappoint you all in this. Keep up the great work!**

Daughter of Zeus007** - I wanted to make a school - fic, but different. I promise to finish this story before starting anything else. **

Eieriann** - I know! I love that awkward moment when two crushes are about to kiss... but doesn't. Sorry they didn't talk about on this chapter, but the next one will definitely be awkward. Plus, I love being awkward, it's so fun!**

PS-Yume **- Happy that you read my story. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I liked yours. Glad that I could help you and I bet your story is going to get plenty of reviews now! good luck! ;)**

**Wow! That's a a lot of writing! Thank you guys for reviewing and thanks to:**

bluenian98

Daughter of Zeus007

Eieriann

{ fallen . star 1991 } **(It won't appear right, I'm sorry to this person. Doc Manager is being difficult)**

FMAGURL108

greenlimes21

KawaiiKotomiChan

NaLu xxxx

OtakuGirl122

PS-Yume

SoupGirl42

VichanSOMAanimefan

xXKITKATZXx

**:For adding this story to their favorites list.**

**Also thanks to:**

Daughter of Zeus007

Eieriann

LoveMeLikeCrazy

OtakuGirl122

Progota

RynNightShade

SAHCB

stephumz

The Illusionist's Wings04

**:For adding this story to their alerts.**

**Woah... That's a lot! Thanks guys!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Soul Eater, Karin (you'll find out later), or the song in this chapter. (IT'S A SECRET!) Lol! their owners are Atsushi Okubo & Scotty Vanity & Who Ever Owns Naruto Shippuden!**

**IMPORTANT: YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING! YOU'LL UNDERSTAND IT BETTER & IT'LL BE A FUNNER EXPERIENCE! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Why Me?<p>

**Soul's POV**

Ugh...

_'Third period sucks. It's a good thing today's a Tuesday. Only 1 more class to go.'_

"Ok you guys, today you'll be recieve your lockers and afterwards you will be assigned your English project partners." Ms. Marie, my english teacher said.

She thinks if the students call her by her first name, it'll make her seen younger.

_'Ha! Too late for that.'_

Marie Mjolnir.

English teacher of Shibusen High School for about 10 years now. No life at all. Especially social life. I know this sounds mean, but it's true. Ms. Marie has been looking for a husband for years now and hasn't had much luck.

The only one able to date her _and _her punches is non-other than Frank E. Stein.

Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?

Anyway, back to english class. Just like you said, we got our lockers and _lucky me_ has the locker right beside Karin.

Karin is _the _biggest slut in school and my biggest fan girl.

_'It's disgusting.'_

She has red shaggy hair and red eyes to match. Most people call her four eyes because of the glasses she wears. Her outfit is a basic slut-in-training. From bottom to top, it's black two-inch-heel boots connected to knee high socks. Black short shorts on her fatty thighs. And lastly, a purple jacket that's unbuttoned at the bottom to show her _not _flat lower stomach. She's not fat; but not skinny either. Her tits are even smaller than Maka's.

_'Maka...I wonder what she's doing right about now.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

Yay!

_'Third period is awsome! Too bad it's only a Tuesday. I don't get to see all of my teachers today.'_

_'Who knew history class could be so much fun.' _I've always been the English type of girl.

Mr. Kishin was busy telling us about what'll we'll be learning in World History this year. His appearance was really shocking for a teacher.

He had really pale skin and it didn't help with his black hair with white streaks. His eyes were a really creepy red. And he had a tatoo of another red eye on his forehead. Red was not his color, unlike Soul.

_'Soul... I wonder if he is paying attention in class.' _I thought it over, _'Probably not.'_

Mr. Kishin went on with his lecture and stated that we have a pre-test next class. Not much happened after that, other than papers we have to give our parents to sign. But finally...

The bell rang.

_'To lunch.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Soul's POV<strong>

_'I can't believe this!' _

I passed a few poor teens in the hallway and they looked really scared because I felt and probably looked _murderous. _

_'How can she do that to me! It's all Ms. Marie's fault! No wonder she doesn't get any action!'_

I got my lunch - which everyone still kept their distance - and sat at a table with my friends.

Maka was first to notice my sour mood but the others weren't far behind.

"Soul, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Oh, nothing much. Except I'm stuck with Karin as my locker neighbor _and _my new 'English Buddy'!" Ms. Marie had said it just like that with that sickening smile of hers. It's _too_ sweet.

"What's so bad about English? It happens to be my-"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You're stuck with that slut! HAHA! Oh, that's too funny..."

"Shut up Blackstar! She's a pain in the ass and ugly as _hell_."

Kid thought it would be best to make me even more mad.

Bad idea...

"Didn't she attempt to drug you at your end of the year party?"

"Yeah..."

"...I wouldn't leave anything in my locker if I were you." he advised.

"Yep! Kiddo is right! That bitch is crazy with a capital 'K'! Ya better watch cha back Sssooouuullll!" Patty added before laughing along with Blackstar.

"Heh. Like she can get me drunk!" I defended. Cool guys have a reputation and I can't let mine fall now. "I'll just tell her to get lost, she'll listen."

"I feel for you Soul." At least Liz was positive. "Although," Spoke too soon... "I've heard she's stroked more wood than a furniture polisher."

"Doesn't surprise me... Oh Soul! I have this song you need to listen to. It can help you in your situation." Black*star chimed in.

"Ok, Black*star. Play it."

_'This should be interesting.'_

_**Oh my god, she is such a slut.**_

_**What a slut.**_

_**What a slut.**_

_**S - L - U - T**_

_**S - L - U - T**_

_'Wow... Did not see this coming.'_

_**Everywhere she goes she's in skanky ass clothes,**_

_**Everybody knows she's a slut.**_

_**That hoe ain't got no class,**_

_**All the guys just want some ass.**_

_**They don't even have to ask 'cause she's a slut.**_

_**& That's what's up.**_

Blackstar and Patty started dancing to the song...

And it wasn't pretty.

_**Look at how she moves her body ,**_

_**So Promiscuous and naughty.**_

_**She's a slut,**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_**She keeps acting like a tramp,**_

_**I guess she doesn't give a damn.**_

_**'Cause she's a slut.**_

_**S - L - U - T**_

_**S - L - U - T ,**_

_**Why does she have to be **_

_**Such a S - L - U - T ?**_

_**S - L - U - T **_

_**Slut.**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_**S - L - U - T**_

_**Slut.**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_**She's acting like she's all but she's just a booty call.**_

_**Some plastic blow up doll.**_

_**What a slut**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_'I should have known Patty and Blackstar would play a song like this...'_

_**You better stop her while you can,**_

_**I saw her rubbin' on your man.**_

_**You need to break that bitch's hand**_

_**'Cause she's a slut!**_

_**& That's what's up.**_

_**Look at how she moves her body,**_

_**So promiscuous and naughty.**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_**She keeps acting like a tramp, **_

_**I guess she doesn't give a damn.**_

_**'Cause she's a slut.**_

_**S - L - U - T**_

_**S - L - U - T**_

_**Why does she have to be **_

_**Such a S - L - U - T ?**_

_**S - L - U - T **_

_**Slut**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_**S - L - U - T **_

_**Slut**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_**S - L - U - T**_

_**S - L - U - T**_

_**S - L - U - T**_

_**Slut.**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_**What would you do if I acted like that? **_

_***Acted like that, Acted like that***_

_**What would you think if I dressed like her?**_

_***Dressed like her, Dressed like her***_

_**What you say if I talk like this?**_

_***Talk like this, Talk like this***_

_**S - L - U - T **_

_**Slut.**_

_**WHAT A SLUT!**_

_**Look at how she moves her body,**_

_**So promiscuous and naughty.**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_**She keeps acting like a tramp,**_

_**I guess she doesn't give a damn.**_

_**'Cause she's a slut.**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_**Look at how she moves her body,**_

_**So promiscuous and naughty.**_

_***S - L - U - T***_

_**She's a slut.**_

_**She keeps acting like a tramp,**_

_**I guess she doesn't give a damn.**_

_**'Cause she's a slut.**_

_**She's a slut.**_

_***& That's what's up***_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Her hair looks like shit!**_

_**:|**_

Finally it was over...

... It did explain Karin though...

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

"..."

"Maka...? You, ok?" Soul asked me.

I looked at him...

And burst into a fit of laughter.

"Haha! Soul has a locker next to a S - L - U - T , slut."

Soul looked away before muttering under his breathe about it not being funny.

I laughed even harder.

_'It's official..._

_I LOVE THIS SCHOOL!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was it?<em>**

**_I really want to know!_**

**_Sorry, I'm really hyper today 'cause I didn't have to go to school._**

**_Please review and tell me your feedback and suggestions!_**

**_Yo Mama Joke: Yo mama so poor when she goes to KFC, she has to lick other people's fingers!_**

**_Haha! I'm silly! See ya guys next time!_**


	7. The Plan

**Hi guys! I'm back! :)**

**And no, I AM NOT DEAD! Haha! I've been asked that a few times. But, I am sorry to keep you all waiting! **

**Guess What?**

**...**

**...**

**MY BIRTHDAY WAS EXACTLY A WEEK AGO! **

**Yay! I'm a year older!**

**Ok! Onto the usual.**

**Review Answers:**

Progota - **Thanks! I try so hard to get my humor through my writing.**

SAHCB - **I know! Karin is so... ugh! And I love her for that. She should just give up, she'll never get Sasuke or Soul for that matter. They're both taken! **

spixie303 - **OMG! I love you! Well, ... not in that way. But you know what I mean. Thanks for reviewing Three times. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

PS-Yume - **Everything is fine! I've just been so enjoying reading Teen Titans on this site! I love them, but I love Soul Eater more! Thanks for the cookies too! :)**

**Also thanks to:**

Infinity Anime chick

spixie303

yoyogigi125

**:For also adding this story to their favorites list.**

**Also thanks to:**

artlover . jones

Infinity Anime chick

Jezzimare

Kelley Spalsh

Kitkat122697

yoyogigi125

**:For also adding this story to their alerts.**

**Thanks again you guys! This means a lot to me! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Soul Eater, Karin, or the song in this chapter (again!) and IT'S STILL A SECRET! ** Their owners are Atsushi Okubo & Beyonce & Who Ever Owns Naruto Shippuden!****

****Enjoy! :)****

* * *

><p>The Plan<p>

**Maka's POV**

We continued to laugh at Soul's misery for a few more minutes until everything calmed down a bit. This school was different than my last, and even though I had _hell _waiting for me at home, I was still incredibly happy.

"So Soul, what's the real reason you're upset." he looked at me funny so I decided to add on, "I mean I understand why you'd be angry about Karin, but I have a feeling that's not the only thing on your mind." Soul looked shock.

_'I knew it'_

He took a deep breathe to settle his thoughts, opened his mouth... then closed it again. _'Figures... Guess I'm going to have to open his mouth for him.' _I smirked. _'This is gonna be fun.'_

"I'll see you guys later!" I yelled suddenly. On my way out the cafeteria door, I whispered something into Liz's ear, I saw her grin on my way out.

_'Oh yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Liz's POV<strong>

_'Maka's got an evil, twisted little mind in that head of hers' _I looked at everyone that was giving me funny looks and dropped the grin and replaced it with a smile. _'Time to put the plan in action.'_

Everyone went back to what they were doing once the grin was gone. All of them knew that grin and if it was coming from Elizabeth Thompson, then it wasn't going to end well for whoever was on the recieving side of it.

Seeing my next victim, I walked over.

"Hey Patty, I gotta tell you something." it wasn't a whisper because nobody was watching anyway. Patty - sensing the serious, yet playfulness in my tone - did a quick nod, knowing that she was all ears and no mouth _at all_, I continued.

I told her exactly what Maka told me, the look on her face was scary, but nobody noticed. After telling her what I know, I took a seat near the cafeteria door waiting for her to finish up the preparation part of the plan.

My part in this was over - _for now._

Even though I'm nearly fifteen feet away from the action, I know I have the best seat in the house.

_'Wonder what my little sister got up her sleeve? It doesn't matter, I'm sure it's interesting'_

* * *

><p><strong>Patty's POV<strong>

This plan is sneaky...

_'Just what I like 'bout my plans. My goal is to get Tsubaki to agree, right? I'm not entirely sure.'_

I looked over to Lizzy for help. She was watching me so I decided to smoothly show a gesture. Slightly pointing my thumb in Tsubaki's direction, I mouthed 'Tsubaki' to ask for clarification. Liz nodded.

_'Perfect.'_

Liz wasn't the only one with a creepy smile. _'Haha. Time to work.'_

I made my way over, ignoring all the creeped-out faces I recieved. Most people knew about the legend of Patricia Thompson and _all_ of them knew about the even bigger legend of _Elizabeth & Patricia Thompson_.

Going over to Tsubaki made me think over my favorite nursery rhyme from when I was little. I still remember it.

**(A/N: Patty is singing this nursery rhyme in her head.)**

_**I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee, **_

_**Won't my mommy be so proud of me,**_

_'I can see Tsubaki. Time to go in for the kill.'_

_**I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee, **_

_**Ouch! It stung me!**_

Black*star had seen me coming and was being annoying with his yelling.

"I AM GOD! WHY DO YOU NOT SPEAK TO YOUR GOD FIRST! NOW, ASK FOR MY FORGIVENESS OR ELSE-"

_'That should keep him busy.'_ I smiled at my handiwork.

_**I'm squishing up the baby bumblebee, **_

_**Won't me mommy be so proud of me,**_

_'After what I did to Black*star, he won't be able to get up for a while... it is the most sacred place for a guy.' _I snickered.

_**I'm squishing up a baby bumblebee,**_

_**Ooh! It's yucky!**_

Black*star wasn't exactly in the best shape right now. It's was a beautiful sight to Patty though. And his yells of pain were music to her ears.

_**I'm wiping off the baby bumblebee, **_

_**Won't my mommy be so proud of me,**_

Unfortunately, my _self-defense_ backfired. Now, _Tsubaki _was kneeling on the ground helping the blue-haired egomaniac up.

_'Darn, and I thought this was going to be easy. I guess I have to clean up this mess.'_

I sighed, but then thought again. And smirked. _'The plan... is worth it.'_

"Um, Tsubaki?"

"Yes, Patty-chan?" Tsubaki responded, but she was still trying to help that... boy.

"We can go get the nurse if you want." I said as sweetly as I could.

"Of course, Patty-chan. What a great idea!" she was already halfway to the door. "Let's go!"

"K!"

_'Hook... Line... & Sinker!'_

_**I'm wiping off the baby bumblebee, **_

_**Now my mommy won't be mad at me!**_

We walked over to Liz where we explained to plan to her. She still looked worried about Black*star. I sighed.

"Go ahead..." I said.

"...Huh?"

"Go get the guy some help, we'll wait." I repeated with more detail.

"Thanks Patty-chan! I'll be right back." with that, she was off to the nurse's office.

I looked over to Liz. She looked really confused.

"She went to get a nurse of Black*star." she nodded for me to continue. "Oh, yeah! I kicked him where the sun don't shine." she looked confused again. "He was being annoying."

"Ahh."

_'Didn't take her long to figure that out.'_

After a few minutes, Tsubaki came back with one of the two nurses and showed her where Black*star was still on the floor clutching himself. _'Poor guy... He really should listen to the legends about us... of well.'_

So Tsubaki, what do you say about Maka's plan?" Liz finally asked.

"What plan?"

To say the least, Liz and I sighed in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsubaki's POV<strong>

"...Ok."

They looked at me shocked, "That's all you have to say Tsubaki?" Liz commented.

"Yep!"

"Well, alrighty then. Let's go meet up with Maka before lunch period is over!" Patty jumped up excitedly.

_'Should I really be doing this?' _This was going against the guys, but... it would be so much fun! _'I have to do what I think is right.'_

"Guys..." I stated nervously.

"Yeah, Tsubaki?" they said in unison.

"Let's hurry up and go find Maka!" with that being said, I ran ahead of them, with them not far behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka's POV<strong>

_'What's taking them so long! I don't mean to sound impatient, but I really want to put this plan in action by the end of the day.'_

I saw three figures coming towards me from a distance and smiled at myself.

_'So, they decided to come after all.'_

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." I welcomed.

"Sorry we're so late, but we had to... get rid of some business on the way here." Tsubaki explained.

Patty chuckled darkly. _'I don't even want to know!'_

"Anyway, we all agree with you Maka that Soul is definitely hiding something." Liz said.

"Glad you see it my way... Although, I want to know what you guys think of it."

"Brilliant!" Tsubaki cheered.

"Devious!" Liz praised.

"Scandalous!" Patty chimed.

"It's all those things, but also..." I breathed.

"Going to be fun!" we screamed together.

"So, when does this plan begin anyway, Maka?" Tsubaki asked after we stopped giggling.

"Today."

"We have about ten minutes to kill until next period. What do you girls want to do?" Liz asked.

"Let's sing a song!" Patty persuaded.

"Ok!"

Patty pulled out her iPod.

"Patty, what song is it?" I asked.

"You'll see." she answered. We made our way outside to the front of the school.

I heard the beginning and smiled to myself.

_'I love this song!'_

"Hey guys, can I sing lead?" I asked excitedly.

"Sure." they agreed.

We got in order just like in the video and waited for the lyrics to begin.

With myself in the middle and front while Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki stood back a little bit. It made me feel kind of uncomfortable, but I got over it when the music took over my mind and body.

_**Girls, we run this mother (yeah)**_

_**Girls, we run this mother (yeah)**_

_**Girls, we run this mother (yeah)**_

_**Girls, we run this mother (yeah)**_

We swung our hair from side to side while bouncing our shoulders like Beyonce did in the video.

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

Our hips moved seductively to the music while we sang the fast-beat song.

_**Who run this mother? Girls**_

_**Who run this mother? Girls**_

_**Who run this mother? Girls**_

_**Who run this mother? Girls**_

Our shoulders rolled while we shuffled our feet from left to ride. People were starting to make their way to class through the school. Most stopped by to watch us dance and sing.

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

The routine got harder, while we danced all over the grass. Hair having a mind of it's own, we kicked up dust and maybe some grass. It gave off a nice touch.

_**Some of them men think they freak this like we do**_

_**But no they don't**_

_**Make your cheque come at they neck**_

_**Disrespect us no they won't**_

We saluted, then kicked out a few times. Then we faced the center again and rapidly kicked up dirt again.

_**Boy don't even try to touch this**_

_**Boy this beat is crazy**_

_**This is how they made me**_

_**Houston, Texas baby**_

We spread our arms wide and pumped the air twice before briefly getting on the ground with one knee then putting up 'dueces' signs.

_**This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest**_

_**Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later**_

By now, the crowd was over fifty people. All of us walked toward one or two of them and we acted _very_ seductive.

_**I think I need a barber**_

_**None of these n*gg*s can fade me**_

_**I'm so good with this**_

_**I remind you I'm so hood with his**_

After we saw a haze of lust in their eyes. We 'attacked' one and jumped on their backs. Our actions were wild and fun, then we got off their backs and went back to our places.

_**Boy I'm just playing**_

_**Come here baby**_

_**Hope you still like**_

_**F**king you pay me**_

Some guys, still didn't get the message. So, we crawled under their legs and made a 'come here' motion then got back on our feet and put up 'the finger'.

_**My persuasion can build a nation **_

_**Endless power, the love we can devour**_

_**You'll do anything for me**_

Seriously, our hips were officially a weapon now. Against guys. We stood there. All doing amazing poses. Batting our eyelashes and giving beautiful smiles.

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

I threw a fist in the air and made a mad but still beautiful face towards the guys. Wind blew and our hair flew upwards. We tried to act as intimidating as we could. Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty waved girls towards us while guys looked on astonished. I clapped.

_**Who run this mother? Girls**_

_**Who run this mother? Girls**_

_**Who run this mother? Girls**_

_**Who run this mother? Girls**_

All of us girls turned around. There was about 30 girls with us now. We popped our hips and showed off a lot of leg. We turned around, walked away. Then shook what our mothers gave us.

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

Our hands covered our faces for about two seconds before we turned around and walked behind us again. Then we struck a sexy pose with our hips sticking out. We hurriedly walked back towards the stunned guys, who backed up in return. We truned around, leant back and stuck our legs in the air with our faces towards them. I think some might have drooled.

_**It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back**_

_**I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world help me raise a glass for the college grads**_

_**41 Rollin' to let you know what time it is, check**_

_**You can't hold me **_

Somehow we were back to our spots and I turned around with hair flying. We all saluted while marching forward. We did a little routine which involved the thrusting hips. And I'm sure I saw drool that time. Next thing I knew, we were on our knees again while it looked like we were chugging something. Then we crawled on the floor with our butts in the air and popped our backs seductively, afterwards flipping our hair. We did that twice and during that time I looked at our 'audience'. I saw Kid and Black*star, they were staring at Liz and Tsubaki with wide eyes. I would have laughed had I not seen Soul. I was happy to see drool on his chin.

_**I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check**_

_**This goes out to all the women getting it in you're on your grind**_

_**To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine**_

_**Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions**_

The boys came closer, yet looked hesitant. We were on our backs with our feet in the air. We just tapped our feet in the air for a while before getting up. We all charged at each other except me. Everyone passed by each other and continued to run around each other, but never once touching. I was on the floor giving everyone who watched a view of what gymnastics can do to the body.

_**Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business**_

_**Please, you better not pay me oh come here baby**_

_**Hope you still like me, **_

_**F**king you pay me**_

I was all over the floor trying to look as flexible as possible. I even saw Soul! He had a bit of red blood coming from his nose, though.

_**My persuasion can build a nation**_

_**Endless power, the love we can devour**_

_**You'll do anything for me**_

We all seperated and got back in our order. There was about one hundred girls now! We stuck out of legs and swayed of body to the now slow beat. Everyone continued while I walked forward slowly while making a heart with my hands.

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

It was mainly ten girls in the front - which included me, Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty - who did harder moves while others in the back did simple gestures and movements. The main guys in front were Soul, Kid, Black*star and this pink-haired boy - I think his name is Crona.

_**Who run this mother? Girls**_

_**Who run this mother? Girls**_

_**Who run this mother? Girls**_

_**Who run this mother? Girls**_

Us ten girls shook our bodies _super seductively _and waved our hair around while hopping from foot foot. Others in the back help their hands up in a fist.

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

_**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**_

We still hopped from leg to leg doing the 'Charlie Brown' and meanwhile kicking up a lot of dust. I prepared for the finale.

_**Who are we**_

_**What we brought**_

_**The world**_

_**(Who run this mother?)**_

We thrust our arms in the arm with a fist attached while popping our legs and tilting our heads to the side. And getting ready to march forward.

_**Who are we **_

_**What we brought **_

_**The world**_

_**(Who run this mother?)**_

We repeated the sequence this time, but with hopping added to it.

_**Who are we**_

_**What do we brought**_

_**We run the world**_

_**(Who run this mother?)**_

We once again repeated it but instead of hopping, we jumped in place. Then we marched on forward.

_**Who are we **_

_**What we brought**_

_**We run the world**_

The guys saw us coming towards them and backed everyone up. We popped our bodies forward. And shook ourselves more closer to the guys now.

_**Who run the world? Girls**_

I ran up to Soul and took his badge that looked like his head with his hair and everything. **(A/N: This is Soul's soul) **And placed it on my shirt. He looked at me surprised before we all saluted in unison.

_'... Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun...'_

* * *

><p><strong>I think I did okay! :)<strong>

**My chapters are getting longer and longer.**

**Did you know that this one is 4000 words long! **

**:) I am proud, tell me what you think!**

**Please Review! :)**

**Yo Mama Joke: Yo mama so ugly she looked out the window and got arrested for mooning.**

**I'm so tired! And remember:**

**I AM ONE YEAR OLDER NOW! :) I'M HAPPY!**


End file.
